Matts Escape
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 1 Matt run away. Who does he find? Or who finds him?


Please don't sue me I don't own digimon

Matt had just ran away from the group of digi-destineds and he ran 

Almost right into puppetmon, Matt was so suprised he fell backwards. 

Then puppetmon said," Your gonna pay since your brother didn't want to 

Stay and play with Me." and at that he grabbed Matt and dragged him 

To a giant house.

Mean while Tai and the rest of the gang was all telling T.K. how glad

He was back. Then Tai looked around and asked," Has anyone seen Matt?"

Joe said I saw him, he was just over there." as Joe pointed to where Matt

Was he then said," But he was just there." T.K. nervously said," What if

Puppetmon has Matt." Sora said," Well if puppetmon has Matt then we'll

Just have to rescue him." Tai said," Then lets go and find where puppetmon

Is at and if Matt isn't there we can destroy puppetmon any ways."

When Matt and puppetmon reached puppetmons house puppetmon knocked Matt

Out. After about 3 hours Matt woke up with a mager headache. Matt also 

Noticed he was chained up and blood was all over his arm, from where

He suspected puppetmon had hurt him. No one was watching when Matt got 

Up because puppetmon was talking to piedmon. Piedmon saw Matt just barely

In the corner of his eye as he was almost out of the room. Matt jump when

He heard something it said," Puppet pummel." before Matt could even turn

Around to hear what the thing had said he hit the floor, with a loud bang.

The rets of the digi-destineds heard the bang. They wondered what it was

Tai said," That sound may lead us to Matt." So they all followed where 

They heard the sound the loudest and sure enough I'm 2 hours they saw 

A huge house that was in front of them.

Matt still hadn't woken up in the last hour, but by the 2nd he was awake.

When he tried to get up he was to dizzy, like he had been spinning in circles

For weeks. Then some one said to him," Are you the one they call Matt."

Matt just lifted his head in the reply of yes still to dizzy to really

Do anything. The voice just whispered good. Then the being took some blue

Powder from his bag and spingckled some on Matt. Matt felt like he was so

Tired and went to sleep.

T.K. yelled to puppetmon," You meanie what have you done to my brother.

Puppetmon said," What do you mean, Matt just came to our side of his own

Free will." T.K. said in an sad voice," Matt would never join your side

If he didn't even have a choice." Puppetmon said in," Why don't you ask

Him your self." Then Matt suddenly walked out telling them that he had.

I was watching and waiting for Matt to get up. I knew my plan was working 

at this very moment Matts clone was telling the rest of the 

digi-destinds that he had joined me and the rest of the dark masters. 

Then I heard Matt waking up. I went over and starred at Matt. Matt 

starred at me as as I was starring at him. Then I finally said," You 

are the one we need to digi-volve to mega-mega, to be super strong 

digimon and if you refuse we will destroy your brother T.K." Matt 

replied," But I don't know how to make you digi-volve to mega-mega."

I then answered to his question by saying," There is a temple not far 

from here, it has the capability to turn any digimon to mega-mega but 

only the person who has the crest of friendship may enter, for it is 

said that he/she is the one who is doing it for a friend." Matt thought

," If I don't do this T.K. will die and I couldn't live with my self 

if it was my fault." So Matt nodded his head in agreement which still had

a very bad headache.

When the clone Matt stopped talking the digi-destinds saw a huge puff of

black smoke and when it cleared Matt and Puppetmon were gone. Sora asked

Tai," Tai do you think that Matt is really on piedmons side?" Before

Tai could answer Izzy whispered making sure that they could only hear saying,"

Well while all you were listening I was scanning Matt and found out that 

that was not Matt it was a baukomon." Tai then exclaimed," Well then 

that means they are probably hiding him some where and that place is 

probably spiral mountain." T.K. happily told them," Well what are you 

guys waiting for we have to go get Matt back."

Mean while Puppetmon was heading back to piedmon. When he finally got there

he asked piedmon," So is that little kid going to make us mega-mega's?"

Lord piedmon replied in a happy yet scary voice," Yes, he will be going

on the journey tomorrow morning, we should be Mega-mega's by night fall."

puppetmon thought," Alright." in his head. But then he remembered T.K 

and he knew he had to ask his master it. So he blurted out," Once that

Matt person has made us Mega-mega's can I kill him for what his little 

brother did to me?" Piedmon almost yelled but then thought no I'll just

say it," FINE YOU CAN, but remember do it in front of T.K that will make

it all the more funner "

In the morning Matt woke up by a taping noise, it was a slimy looking 

digimon that was green and had eyes that stuck up out of its head. Matt

whispered," Why did you wake me up?" The green slimy thing cough," Lord

piedmon says you must start you journey at once." Matt thought of T.K.

and then got up, he followed the slime thing to where piedmon was. Piemon

dropped the glass of wine he was holding and angrily told Matt," We were 

almost going to get T.K because you wouldn't wake up, but then you did."

"You will start on your journey right now, we (as in the dark masters) 

will take you to the temple and wait outside for you in case you decide 

to run away." So as soon as piedmon finished the dark masters and Matt 

went on walking to the temple. When they got there they shoved Matt into

the temple which was fairly bright. Once puppetmon was sure Matt was out

of sight and hearing distance puppetmon shouted a little," Now can I please

oh please get T.K.?" Piedmon nodded no and then told puppetmon," I will

get T.K, if you went you would most likely get your self killed and the

more Mega-mega digimon we have the better." and at that piedmon flew towards

puppetmons forest.

T.K. had gotten so far away from the group and patomon that he couldn't

see them. Then T.K. felt some one tap his back. When he turned his back

T.K. was unconsios. When T.K. opened his eyes he saw he was chained up

and the sun was setting T.K. felt really tired and went back to sleep.

Matt finally came out of the temple to see all of the dark masters standing 

there. Piedmon grabbed the stone Matt was carrying and started to digi-volve

(piedmon warp mega digi-volve into skullpiedmon: skullpiedmon looked like

a skeleton clown)

then skullpiedmon handed the stone to machindramon

(machindramon warp mega digi-volve to scorpanoxmon: scorpanoxmon looked

like a silver scorpion with two tails that had red cannons on them )

"Well" said skullpiedmon " Lets go to my castle now, pupetmon wants 

warp mega digivolve there." So skullpiedmon digi-transported them to his

castle. Then scorpanoxmon gave puppetmon the stone.

(puppetmon warp mega digi-volve to icerockdramon: icerockdramon looked

like a huge rock/human with an ice sword)

When all of them were done warp mega digi-volving a platform rose in the

center of the hallway that had no bottom to it and Matt saw on that platform

was a T.K. who was screaming and trying to get out. Then T.K. saw Matt 

and told him to run away, but Matt stayed there. Then icerockdramon explained

," You see we don't need you any more Matt, and T.K. this is the consequence

for not playing with me." When icerockdramon finished his sentence he pulled

out his rock sword and screamed," double ice swords" it cut right through

Matt when the doors burst open revealing the six digi-destinds.

Matt was dead before he hit the floor. All of the Mega-mega digimon 

decided to watch from the shadows. Sora hurried over to T.K. and got

the chains off of him. T.K. ran over to Matt and said to Matt in a teary 

voice," Matt you can't leave me, Matt please wake up please Matt!" Sora

and Mimi both walked over to T.K. and told him that it was going to be 

All right. Then they heard a voice it was saying," Do not be afraid T.K,

for I am the core." " Your brother risked his life to save yours, for 

that is a true self sacrifice and I have never seen such a thing, so I

will tell you how to save your brother." " First you must find a stone that

is crystal clear that makes digimon warp mega digivolve, then put all 

your crest around Matt, the last is when you have finished that put the

crystal clear stone on Matts heart then I will do the rest, but be warned

you only have two days or Matt will die forever."

Skullpiedmon smiled wickedly and looked at his hand, in it was a crystal clear

stone he put it on the ground in just the right spot so one of the children

would see it. Then Joe saw the stone he shouted to the others," Hey I

think I see the stone." They all hurried to where Joe was pointing and

Tai reached for the stone but all the dark masters came out of the darkness.

S.P (SKULLPIEDMON) laughed," If you ever want Matt back you must let me rule half

of the digi-world!" Then the core spoke out again," S.P why do you not

let these children have their friend back?" S.P sadly said," Because I

hate Matt." then without warning S.P snapped his fingers and he became...

Matts dad. T.K. barley mouthed out the word dad? but every one knew

what T.K had said. Then T.K asked," Dad why did you kill Matt he's my brother

and your son?" S.P/T.K's dad answered the question by saying," Because I

hate him and he is NOT my son, when I first saw him I knew I hated him."

" Matt your brother was adopted by us (me and your mom)." " We got him 

from a person that was in all black and looked like he had things sticking

out of his back, I knew if Matt grew up he would someday be evil like his

real father, so I killed him." The rest of the digi-destinds chorused all

at once," Devimon." Then they all heard the core again," The digi-destinds

have killed devimon, that would make me believe that the evil inside Matt

has long been gone." " So since that is probably true, please give these

children the stone!" Then S.P thought about it and he handed them the stone.

The group all headed over to Matts life less body and they hurried to 

get off their tags and crests. When all of them had placed there tags and

crests around Matt's body and put the stone on his heart the core started to 

chant," Matt your needed here come to us now please hurry for our time will

may end now." when she finished Matt took a deep gasp of air and then 

went into a deep sleep. When he awoke he could hear people chattering.

He got up and stumbled but some one caught him, dad? he thought out loud

his dad said," Yes Matt its me." "Oh dad I'm so-" but when he saw whom

he was talking to he backed away. " You aren't my dad!" Then to Matts 

amazement S.P turned into his dad." But you let icerockdramon kill me 

why did you let him do that dad why?" Then he told Matt everything he

told the rest of the digi-destinds while Matt had been dead.  
  
Fin.


End file.
